A Place in Dreams (Superman)
by Undecidedgenius
Summary: The thoughts of dreams of the people closest to Clark Kent


As everyone dreams, they all go into a place of their own design. A man appears to each one, wearing a light gray suit. He has no hair, large but solid body, and hold a firm jaw line. As he enters their room, each of them open up.

Lois Lane: (As he enters the room, it is filled with color, no shadows anywhere. Even though there are no shadows, everything is sharply defined)

The mans: You are one of the most important people to him, So tell me about you and Clark.

Lois: Well at first, I had no idea.  
I had no idea how much he loved me.  
I had no idea, that he was superman.  
I never had any idea of how much I love him.  
and I call myself an investigative reporter (she smiles and laughs at herself)

(As she get more serious, the room starts to show all of her memories of all the times was save and all the clues she had that she missed and flashes of color from every angle. Lois smiles brightly)

Looking back, I do not see how I missed so much.

The Man: You didn't know that he loved you?

(As the room goes to only black, there is only the man and Lois standing there. You see her not smiling at all...there is a hint of fear in her eyes)

Lois: The love thing, I mean, what could I have known. I didn't know that I could love anyone…so how could I expect anyone to love me...I still don't in all honesty  
I was not looking for someone to love me. So that I kinda understand why I didn't know. Although, looking back I think even a third grader would have known how much he was in love.

(As the room goes back into color of the first room, she starts to smile again)

I am still wondering how I could have missed that he is superman though.  
I mean, most people would be lucky if they were saved even once by superman in their life…I have been rescued 100's of times.  
It seem that anything that happen…the smallest of dangers he was right there.  
Then just as superman left, Clark was right there

I honestly do not see how I could miss it.  
I do not see how Luther missed it.  
Maybe he didn't.

I honestly think Clark and me are one of the few people he respects  
Maybe it is his little way of giving some honor to him.  
Even if it were true, he would never admit it to anyone. He is so suborn.

Lex's room: Everything is black with only pieces of color, there is a large table in the center of the room. The is only thin white peices of shadow that are all white. Even the mans gray suit is black. Lex's red tie and everyones eyes are the only color anywhere to be seen. He is just as much in control of his dreams as he is in control of he everyday life.

The man: Lois was telling me...  
Lex: (Interrupts the man)  
Yeah, I love her…(lex looks away) she knows that…but she would never admit that to anyone.  
I guess neither would I.

To me, it seems almost like a weakness.  
The person who causes me the most misery in my life…it the one, the only person I could ever be in love with.  
She is the one person, the only one, that I have ever thought about giving everything up for.

As lex thinks for a minute)  
I guess isn't true...I guess I am not in love with her.  
I guess I am in love with this.  
Power, wealth, respect.  
I guess in the end, I could not give this up.  
I never will understand my choice I made.  
I have everything…yet I feel completely alone.

(As a small window opens of color in the room)  
I have 3 women in the next room in a hot tub that want nothing more than prove how much they "love" me.

(As the small window starts to close, it stops and then just fads away)

Yet the woman that I love, treats me with the least respect of anybody I know.

I could not care less about Clark…About Superman.

(Lex thinks some more)

I guess that is not true either.  
I do care about him.

In reality, it is kind of sad in a way.  
When you get to the top your greatest enemy, is the you have to most understanding with...The one you understand the most.

(As the room begins to change, you see him in a class he had when he was younger, watching a bunch of black and white films of World War two. There is a feeling of fear you have...that you feel within Lex. You have fear and yet you feel an intense restraint in every thing he is doing. Everything is in a brown color...only hints of sounds, but nothing audible. Children laughing...somehow, you know that all the laughter is directed at you.

Lex:  
I seen it in world leaders. I remember looking at some movie of Hitler when I was a kid, for a class.  
I found it odd even then…even as a kid, I would notice these things.  
Hitler would be so restless when he was around his staff, his officers, even the people he wanted to be close to.

Yet the only place he could relax was when he meant with other world leaders of his time, his enemies.

(As everything goes back to his black and white world, you and him are seated at the table. Lex is seated at the head of the desk, you are seated next to him but off to the back side of the desk)

Lex:  
I guess that was the sign of things to come.

I doubt one kid in a thousand would notice something like that.  
I guess in the end, I knew this was my destiny…to be what I am today.

I am wondering if in the end, if it were the choices I made…or whether some people just cannot help what they will become.

I ask myself, could Clark be any different? I could not see him as a world leader, I could not even see him as mayor.  
I think even if he was not Superman, he could not see that.

He would still be helping people. Always trying to make the world a better place.  
He would still be making my life miserable.

The man: You mentioned Clark and Superman. Why don't you go after Clark instead...his biggest weakness? You have more control know he is Superman.

I often ask myself why I have never told anyone.  
I guess it would actually be worse for me in the long run….I am guessing...but I have no idea really

I guess, right now, he has rules that he has to abide by.  
That is one of the few advantages I have over him.  
If he didn't have to be Clark…he would follow me without any mercy.

Right now, I have time to plan…he does not…not that planning will ever be his strong suit.  
He barely knows what he is going to be from one moment to the next.  
I have no idea what she sees in him.

(Lex thinks again)  
I guess I actually.  
He is my complete opposite  
Women, who can ever understand them.

Lois's Room  
(As we reenter Lois's room, she is seated at the same table as Lex, but she is seated across from you. Even though the table is made of wood, you know instantly that it is the same table. As you look around, you notice that it is the same room as lex but with more color)

The man: You and Lex used to date for a while I take it? What happen with Lex?

I used to love him…Lex.  
Or at least I thought I did.  
He was the only one to ever feel the same way I did about everybody.

Neither of us could ever think of being in love with anyone.  
In an odd way, I guess that is why I felt I loved him.  
The absents of emotions is almost as powerful as the emotion itself.  
Almost.

Now…I just feel sorry for him.

I know what it is like to feel what he feels…but now…I have the real thing (As the same hint of fear as before returns to her face, as the room goes black once again)…I honestly, do not how I could have ever thought that way.

Clark room. (As you look at Clark, she seems to go back and forth between Clark and Superman instantaneously. The large room seem to just be space itself, with the sun always within view. You notice that this is the same room that Lois was in when her fear returns but with no stars or sun) (The man is quiet once again and yet Kal-el knows what he is thinking)

Superman: I do not know what make me the way I am sometimes, I want to leave everything behind.

(he look away)  
But I can't

I could go to a distant world…become a world leader…become invisible…whatever I wanted.  
Sometime I am not sure what keeps me here.

(As heavy shadows appear on his face, you see how concerned he is about everything in life. You see a man, who seems to be one step away from breaking...one step away from crying)

I love Lois…I love her more than anything.  
But I still think about just leaving.  
But it would not be right.

I guess that is my weakness.  
I have to do what is right…no matter what.

(As you see the crying leave his face look leave his face, you notice that he seems even closer to breaking then before)

I could not picture ever doing what is not right  
In reality…I sometimes wish I wasn't like this.

Sometimes…I wish…I was more like Lex.  
I have more respect for him then most of my friends.  
He does not do what is right…he does what he wants to do…

...I wish…  
But I could not.

(As you see the stress leave his face, he become even more serious than Lex ever could be.)

Even if someone came and granted me my wishes…I could not wish for anything I wanted…because it would be wrong to wish for it.

It is funny; I know that Lex loves Lois as much as I do.  
It is the only thing I can say I have that he would want is her.  
I sometime wonder though…

If I prefer being Clark…could I be Clark 24/7 and be sane.  
Or if I would prefer to just become Superman  
I wonder which one is really me.  
Sometimes, I wonder if either one is me.

The man: So when you are protecting everyone, you are doing what you feel is right?

Kal-el  
No...Not really.I am not a hero everyone makes me out to be.

(As the stars fad, you see the many fights that superman has been in...the emotions is intense, you notice that his face is happy...almost manically happy)

I sometimes think that maybe only time I am myself is when I am fighting.  
When there are no words…when there is only action.  
Sometimes…  
I want to strike out in a blind rage...fight everything all at once. I feel so alive when I am fighting

(As the stars return, you see the seriousness of Kal-al return as well)  
But that would not be right.

Sometimes…I wonder if the Kryptonians were a warrior race.  
Sometime, the rage builds up in me…it rises so high…I feel the burning in my eyes.  
I feel a heat that cannot escape…it feels like it should explode.  
But it just keeps building up…more and more and time goes on.

I feel that if it were released…it could tear apart worlds.  
It scares me when I think about it.  
My biggest fear is not dying…but losing control.

(As the room fads again, you see a single fight he had a while back)

Sometimes,  
I wish someone could.

I remember one time…I was defeated.  
I was happy that it was finally over.  
I was happy that I no longer had to pretend to be something I am not.  
I no longer had to pretend to be human.  
I no longer had to pretend to be a hero.  
I no longer had to worry about losing control.

(The rooms returns to the stars again)

Then…at the last minute…I thought to myself that I could not die.  
Because it would not be right..  
It would not be right to leave Lois.  
It would not be right to give up.  
It would not be right to not be the hero.  
In the end…it was not my will to live…  
It was my fear of living that brought me back.

Martha Kent: As you enter Martha's room, it looks like any room that an old women would be in. She sits in an old rocking chair with her back to you, she rocks as you enter the room. As you turn to talk to her, you see behind her, his cape hanging in a wall behind with several pictures of him everywhere on the same wall. She smiles as you notice all the pictures him)

The man: You are very proud of your son I noticed.  
Martha:

Clark is an incredible man.  
Yet, I know more than anybody that he is not a man.

I know more than anybody…that he is only trying to be a man.  
In allot of ways, he is more than human  
but even being a "Superman".

There are some things he will never understand about being human.  
He can fool most people that he is human…but not everyone.

I can't imagine someone being close to him, not knowing.  
Not only because of his frequent absents to become "Superman"  
But even when he is just trying to be normal…he is still different.

Everything he does seems to be from a boring, badly written script.  
He almost tries to hard to be normal.

It is funny though…the people that know how strong he is…knows how weak he is at the same time.  
People, that do not know him, think's his weakness is a little green rock.  
He even think's that is his weakness…but it isn't.

His biggest weakness is just the fact that he is Clark. (she smile very quickly)

His father even tested that theory when he was still alive.  
Clark knew what the green rocks were from the beginning.

He knew that they were the last remnants of his home planet.  
So…I think he fears those pieces only for that reason.  
The last thing that is left of his world besides him  
Jon hid a piece on himself before he died.

As long as Clark did not see it…he never shown any weakness what so ever…the second he seen it…he was as weak as a kitten.  
If only people knew…if only he knew.

(As a sadness comes over her face, she begins to grieve)

I never told him what I knew though.  
His father was planning to show him one day…that he was keeping a piece on him at all times

(even more sadness comes over her face)

I should have told Clark.  
But I could not…he kept it in a small necklace right next to his heart.  
He was even buried with that necklace.

As he was laying there dyeing…Clark went to call a doctor.  
Jon made me promise not to tell Clark about the necklace.  
When I was reading his diary, I realized why.

Jon started having problems the very day that he started wearing the necklace.  
Within just a few weeks of starting to wear it…he had his "heart attach"

Jon knew that if Clark ever knew that if he died trying to do something for Clark…Clark would not forgive himself.  
So to this day…he thinks the "kryptonite" is his weakness.

I have in my will that he takes the necklace that Jon is wearing to his "fortress of solitude" and to look inside of it there.

(As a new seriousness comes over her face, she look really interested at the same time)

I sometimes wonder what the Kryptonians were like.

They were capable to so much…I know their civilization was more technically advance than our civilization.  
But looking at the weakness of Clark…and all the other Kryptonians that have came here over the years…  
And even looking at the stubbornness of his people when their planet was coming to an end.

I wonder if they were petty?  
I wonder how afraid they were to admit that they were wrong.  
I could picture them to be fighting over the smallest of issues.  
I hope they were a peaceful people…I know I only see Clark get physical when he needs to…as a last resort.  
I wonder if that is something we taught him…or if it is instinctual

Hmmp…I wonder if they were a peaceful people, who argued all the time…or if they were more physical about what they believed in…  
Either way…I know that they were a suborn people.

Jimmy Olsen room: (As you look around, everything seems to be a moving city scape at street level. You see flashes everywhere and street, everything seems to change every second. As you look at jimmy, everything seems to move around him, but he seems to be standing relatively motionless compared to his surroundings)

The man: I was not expecting to meet with you today. My apologies. Can you tell me more about you.

Jimmy: Most people think of me as some geeky looking kid  
Someone who is not asking any questions in life…someone who is just going with the flow.

(As he continues to talk, you notice that all the windows have Lois's reflection)

I suppose….it is just a way to be invisible. (he smiles at the windows)  
However, I just realize when I am in way over my head.

The man: Are you in love with Lois?

Jimmy: What can I say?  
When I look at Lois, I see a great woman.  
I've seen her do things that no one else could even think about pulling off.  
I've seen her figure out things that are way beyond any type of logic.  
She is amazing

(As he says that, you room is one big image of her dancing with everyone who he is talking about...Everything seems so intensely happy)

Yeah, and like most of the men she meets…they fall in love with her too.

(As the room goes back to a city scape, he remains just as happy as before)

However, I am invisible.

I remember her and Lex together.  
I knew that was not going to last.

I knew that they were going to be together for a while…however I knew that her moral compass would not let her ignore everything that Lex does forever.

Everything happened just the way I thought it would.

Then, I thought that maybe she was going to notice me for once.

Then he came into town.  
I knew the moment I seen them together…they were perfect for each other.

Yet for the life of me…I could not figure out how Lois could not have known that they were the same person.  
Hack…I knew from day one.  
It is funny…everyone in the office knows that Clark is Superman  
Everyone in the office keeps his "secret" (Jimmy laughs hysterically)

Not one of us ever needed to be told.  
None of us ever asked each other.

We just knew, and understood.  
All of us were completely amazed…that she had no idea.

It is hard to get over her though  
I do not think she realizes how much she effects everyone around her.

She is more than beautiful  
She is mesmerizing.  
She is amazing  
I could not stop thinking about her if I tried…not even in my dreams.

Oddly enough, I do not mind being in love with her.  
I have grown to like being the invisible partner.  
No one would ever believe this about me…but I am happy not being noticed.  
I am wondering though…  
If there is someone out there for me…besides her

I can't imagine it though

Darkseid: (Darkseid room is the world in which he created, however, you feel his rage in everything he says and does)

Darkseid: It is my turn, is it.

The Man: Yes, I guess so.

Darkseid: No matter (he says calmly but as his eyes glow red, his rage increase)  
I will tell you everything about Superman  
He is a weakness.  
I have not found anyone more incompetent than he is.

(As his rage becomes even great, he begins to yell loader, like a burst of lightling his voice pierces everything around him...you can feel every word in your chest)

What does he expect to gain by working the way he does?  
Why does he just not take over that stupid planet?  
The strong should protect the wise…and the wise should help the strong.

He is both. (looks away in discuss)

(he calms down and he begins to reflect but you still feel every bit of rage as before)

Neither should protect the weak…  
The weak should be disposed of.

He is an idiot.  
Doesn't he understand that they need to be protected from themselves?

All races are like that…not just mine.  
How many planets have died because of to many leaders?

We no longer worry about wars on our planet…but wars between planets.  
One of us will survive…no matter what.

If we were fighting our own nations…neither would survive.

Doesn't he realize that it is the only way to protect them?

(Suddenly there is a uneasy calmness everywhere)

Not my problem I guess…  
But still…I do wonder.

Superman: (As we reenter his room, all the stars seem to be alive and the place feels very uplifting, even as kal-el seem to be just as serious as before and a more quizitive nature about him...almost child like)

Sometimes, I wonder.  
I wonder…how much we choose…and how much is already chosen for us.

I would like to be a different person…I am always seeking to better myself.  
Yet…as time goes on…I wonder, how much do I really get to choose?

Would I be the same person if my ship crashed a few miles away…or the other side of the world…I wonder if I would be the same person as I am today.

If not, how much would be different.

Would I be living a double life?  
Would I just be superman 24/7?  
Would I be taking over the world?  
I guess that is something that someone who is adopted always thinks about…more so then who is raised by their natural parents, I would think anyways.

How much would be different if I were raised one house over.

I guess…in the end, I will never know.  
I guess I should not care…I am a good person.  
I do what is right..

I am jealous of Luther in many ways…but in the end, I am happy with who I am.  
I could not picture me being happy if I were him.  
I wish I was the hero everyone makes me out to be.

I am not human…

I will never know what it is like to be human.  
I am not human…

But I am a man.  
I know that even if I were not, I would still be trying to do what is right.  
I know that I would trying to make things right.  
I also know that, I will also never know who I am.  
I am wondering if that is the burden of being adopted…or just being superman.  
I guess….I will never know.


End file.
